After being suspended
by redpandamanda1
Summary: After Yoshiki gets himself suspended. He transfers to a new school. This is my first fanfic. Give advice if you think it's needed. Please review each chapter. Will have other characters. Some oc as well. Keep in mind they this is my first fix and reviews are welcomed. And I love advice. Characters are a little OCish
1. Chapter 1 Suspended

**Disclaimer :** **I** **don't own** ** _Corpse Party. My inspiration was Paulownia spring by Jackkel dragon._**

Yoshiki pov.

I held up my hand and hit the gym teacher. Ayumi tried to stop me but failed. He was bleeding horribly by the time I was done. He looked like he had been ran over by a bulldozer. Yeah it felt good and yeah I got expelled. But it was worth it. Without school I could get a real job. But what are the chances of that. I need to finish highschool or I won't be able to get a good one. So I moved I haven't seen Mrs Yui, Seiko, Naomi, Morishige, Mayu, Satoshi,or,Ayumi since then. Well my new highschool is Paulownia spring. Classroom 2-1. Today's my first day. As I headed to school I texted Satoshi.

*Text Message*

Hi Satoshi. How are you?

Hi Yoshi. I'm good you.

I'm good. How is school?

Same old except for the gym teacher is back.

Nooooooooo. Oh well its not like I have to put up with him. Sorry that you have to.

Well I gotta go Yoshi bye.

Bye.

*Text message end*

As I walked into the room. I noticed everyone was looking at me. That made me feel uncomfortable shall I say a lot. I sat down next to some chick with blue eyes and a red star in her hair. Soon enough the teacher walked into the room. Which got their eyes off me and on him. He was giving a lecture on math which bored me to death. So I looked out the window. Only to find this place was huge.

Naho pov.

The new kid seems weird. He isn't even paying attention to our lesson. I reached over and tapped him on the shoulder. "You should be paying attention. You know that right." I said. He turned to look at me. " hmmm nah" he said. "Why not I said. "Cause I don't have to. As long as I don't get caught" he said. "Ugh can't you just try to pay attention" I said as he turned back to the window. " you sound like my class rep at my last school." he told me. Almost laughing. "So I don't know your name" he continued. " And why should I tell you I said. " because that's the only way your gonna get me to pay attention." he said. "Well if you put it that way my name is Naho Saenoki. " I said. "What is your name?" I continued. "My name is Yoshiki Kishinuma" he told me. He then turned towards the teacher just like he promised.

After class was lunch so I invited him to sit with me and my friends. When we all sat down. I introduced him to my friends Sayaka, Aiko, and Haruyuki. They all got along really well. I sat next to Yoshiki. By the end of the day. We were good friends. "Hey Yoshiki I am not always at school. Because I have a job." I told him. " I get it" he told me. "Jobs are important" he continued. "Well we should head home now bye Yoshiki" I shout. "Wait Naho uh here is my phone number. So we can keep in contact." He staid. "Here is mine" I said as we give our phone numbers to each other.

As wee part ways . I start heading in the direction of my work. When I get to work Kibiki was asleep on the couch. From our last case which was really late last night. I head towards my room to lay down for a bit. I started thinking about Yoshiki and his beautiful gray eyes. I couldn't help it. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up to find that I got a text from Yoshiki.

*Text message*

Hey Naho do you want to hang out tomorrow since its Sunday?

Sure! Where are we going.

We are going to go dancing

That sounds like fun.

Let's meet at the park at 5:00

Ok

*End of the text messages*

I can't wait for tomorrow.

Yoshiki pov.

She said sure I can't wait for tomorrow. I can't get Naho out of my head. I think I like her a lot.

The next day

I woke up brushed my teeth till my breath smelled good.

Next I rented a limousine. With some of my money I had from my last job.

I brushed my hair for once.

And found something decent to wear.

Then I just waited until 4:45 to head the park.

It finally 4:45 I rushed out the door and to the park.

When I got there I saw someone.


	2. Chapter 2 Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Corpse Party_** **.**

Yoshiki pov.

The person turned to look at me. It was Naho she looked beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I walked over to her.

"Hi Naho" I said.

"Hi Yoshiki" she said back.

As she finished her sentence the limousine pulled in. I grabbed her hand carefully and lead her to it. She looked at me in shock. "How did you get this" she asked. "I bought it. Do you not like it?" I asked her. As we entered the limo. I noticed Naho was blushing. When she saw me staring she looked away.

"H-hey Yoshiki. Do you want to just go to the restaurant. Cause I can't dance." She said.

"Sure if that' is what you want to do." I answer.

We arrived at the restaurant after a few minutes. As we entered restaurant we sat at a table in the back.

Naho pov.

As we sat down I couldn't help but look at him. He did this all for me. I started blushing again. I picked up the menu quickly not wanting him to see my blush. "Hey Yoshiki what are you having" I ask him. "Hmm I don't know." he answered. " Do you want to get a large pizza?" He continued. "Sure it sounds good" I say. " What kind of pizza do you want?" he asked. " Rucola pizza." I answer. When the pizza got here. Finished it after talking and eating pizza. Time flew and after a while it was time to go home. We got back into the limo and got into the alcohol even though we weren't supposed to. Three minute later we were totally drunk. Well you know how many we drank we drank 37 bottles each. "Hey wister twe are gitin owt" We shout. The driver burst out laughing at us. "Okay just be careful" he said. We jumped out of the limo. We passed a costume store. We ran into the store and started grabbing costumes off the racks. We then ran into them changing room. We both walk out of the stall and burst out laughing. He was dressed as a merrmaid with red hair, yellow and purple bikini top and a yellow tail. I'll was dressed as a pirate with a beard, mustache and a parate on my shoulder. We went back into the changing room. Next time we walked out we couldn't stop laughing at each other. I was Edward and he was Bella from twilight. We ran into the changing room. He was a geisha with a white face, black hair, and a flower printed kimono. I was an emperor with my hair up and wearing a golden kimono. We went back in and came out as princess Peach and Mario. We bought these ones put them back on and left. We ran around town the rest of the night was a blurry. But on our way home we kissed. He brought me home and left. We were still drunk and would probably have a big hangover in the morning. I collapsed after getting laughed at by Kibiki.

The next day I didn't want to get up. I had a massive headache. The I remember Yoshiki was going to be there. So I jumped up changed and ran down the hall, ate breakfast, and ran out the door. Leaving Kibiki stunned. I ran and sat down to find Yoshiki sitting next to me. We looked at each other and blushed. Sayaka and Haruyuki started laughing. "So what happened between you two." Sayaka asks. We both turn to look at her. And start blushing dark red. "Uh nothing happened between us." I said. ' Except we kissed' I thought to myself. School went by pretty fast. When the final bell rang. I grabbed Yoshiki's hand and lead him into a empty classroom. Pulled him closer and kissed him. We made out until we needed air. "Hey Yoshiki are you looking for a job" I asked him. " Yeah why "he asked me back. "Do you want to be a camera man for me. Cause I can't stand being apart from you." I told him.


	3. Chapter 3 A job

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpss party.**

Naho pov.

"Do you want to be a camera man for me. Cause I can't stand being apart from you." I told him. It was then turned to silence. I was frightened. I just wanted an answer. Please oh please be yes. If it's no I'll start crying. I looked towards him to see him blushing a velvet red. "Uh sure" he said breaking the silence.

I couldn't help but smile. I pulled him into a large hug. As we walked towards the door. I noticed my friends standing there. I could tell they were eavesdropping on us. I pulled open the door sending them tumbling into the room. "What were you guys doing" I asked. "Uh nothing" they yelled at the same time. "Alright then head home" I told them. They ran of down the hall and out the door. "Come on Yoshiki lets get to work." I said. Pulling him down the hall.

We ran down the neighborhoods and to my apartment. Were I worked with Kibiki and Shougo. As I entered with Yoshiki I got weird looks from them. "Is that your boyfriend Naho" Shougo asked. "Uh yes, no, maybe but that's not why he's here." I yell a at him. "Why is he here Naho" Kibiki asks. "He is here cause he's my camera man." I say. "Alright that is fair." Kibiki said. "Well Naho we are researching heavenly host elementary. So could you help us out." He continued. I walked over to the computer and found that there was a charm called the 'Sachiko ever after charm'. "Kibiki there is a charm. If you mess it up you go to heavenly host elementary. " I tell him. "Thanks Naho" Shougo says. "Your welcome. You better not go without me" I said. "Well we are done for the day. So we are going to bed." Kibiki tells me and then leaves the room.

 **Sorry I don't have any more time today.**


	4. Chapter 4 The charm

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party.**

Naho pov.

"Good morning Kibiki." I call out as he walks out of his room. "Good morning Naho" he said. "Shouldn't you be going to school you going to be late." He continued. " Yeah but I'm kind of waiting for Yoshiki to come get me. We are walking to school together today." I said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I ran as fast as I could to answer. As I opened the door I saw Yoshiki standing there. " Are you ready to go Naho" he said. " I am ready let's go." I answer. On our way to school we talked about weird school stuff. It turns out that today is exam day. Today is going to be a long day at school.

Kibiki pov.

"She's finally gone you can come out now Shougo." I yell. He steps out from behind the couch. "So are we gonna do this or not she'll be home soon." We pull out the doll. Step one is to chant Sachiko we beg of you twice. I did it once. Then we tier th doll into to. As we end the charm the ground starts to shake. We look at each other as the floor begins to crack beneath us. " Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Shougo shouts. Then as if on quo the floor caves in and we fall.

Naho pov.

"School is finally over" I shout to Yoshiki as we walk to work. " I agree with that" he shouts back. I unlock the door to find things scattered across the ground. Broken glass is everywhere and there is a note on the counter. I walk towards the note and read it aloud." It says that they used the Sachiko ever after charm". I say." Ugh I hate so much." Yoshiki walks over to me and hugs me. "Don't get angry." He says. " hey Yoshiki would you care if we go in after them." I ask. " No but will we need supplies first." He said. " Yeah we will" I say.

We drop by the store. I got cups and a jug of water. He got sandwiches, chips, and fruits. We met at the register. Bought the food and left. "Now all we need is a paper doll" I said. We created one at home grabbed the camera. And prepared our selves. We then started chanting. I messed up the last one. Then we pulled apart the doll. The floor shook and I reached over grabbing onto Yoshiki's hand. As we fell.


	5. Chapter 5 Heavenly host elementary

Yoshiki pov.

"Hey Naho were are you" I yell out. I remember holding hands with her as we fell. But now I can't seem to find her. I frantically searched around the room. All I could find was the camera and broken floor boards. I don't know what to do. So started shouting her name. "Naho". Still I got No reply. Maybe she's out in the hall. I moved towards the door. Grabbing hold of the door I yanked it back but soon realized it was locked. "Come on how could things get any worse." I asked myself. Then there was a scream from down the hall I frantically searched for the key. To my dismay I couldn't find it. Suddenly the door unlocked. I pushed against the wall. Finally the door opened revealing a boy covered in blood insanity danced in his eyes. He stepped into the room leaving me an escape route. I rushed for it as soon as I could. He turned around right as I got the door. "Hehehehhe" he laughed like a mad man as he chased me. "Come back" he screamed over and over again. He grabbed my arm and started dragging me.

Naho pov

Where oh now I remember I did the charm but where is Yoshiki. "Yoshiki where are you." I screamed. " Ge in ack" I turned around to find that a ghost a child standing behind me. "Ieeeah" I screamed running in the other direction. I stated closing the gap between us. I just kept shrieking. "NO STAY AWAY DON'T TOUCH ME. HELP". I ran even faster trying to get more space between us. I then heard a familiar voice. "Kibiki help" I shouted as I turned the corner. He was in the janitors office. I banged on the door. Screaming for help. "Naho what are you doing here" he said. "I came looking for you idiot." I shouted as the ghost entered the hall. " "Now please please let me in." I screamed tears running down my face. Still the door didn't budge. The ghost was now right next to her. "help" I shouted.


	6. Chapter 6 Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party**

Naho pov.

"Help" I screamed. I turned around to see the ghost. I now knew they were not gonna let me in. I decided that my only hope would be to run. I turned to the left and ran. As fast as I could. To my surprise the ghost wasn't following. He was just staring at the door. But I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. As I turned the corner. I heard Kibiki scream. I guess he opened the door. I just kept running. He didn't care about me so why would I help. All I want to do is find Yoshiki. "Yoshiki" I screamed.

I wandered the halls for hours now. Still looking for Yoshiki. I walked by a classroom. "Waaaaaah" Wait was that crying. I then turned towards the door. Walking inside I found a little girl and boy about the same age crying. I walked over and tapped them on the shoulder. "Huh" the little girl turned around. "Are y-Y a ghost." She cried out. "No I'm not a ghost" I told her. "My name is Naho what is yours? I asked. My n-Name is is Ito and this is Eiji" Ito said. The boy stood up. "Ma'am could you help us. We're scared and we can't find our friends." Eiji said. They looked like they had been here for a while. I to had light brown hair with pink eyes. Eiji had black hair and green eyes. They both wore torn clothes and no shoes. They were covered with scratches and dirt. They looked like orphans. "Are you orphans" I asked. They looked at me with sad eyes. "Yes" Ito said. "I am so sorry It just slipped out" I said as we walked down the hall. Then I remember that I had the water with me. "Are you guys thirsty" I asked. Their faces lit up when they noticed that I was offering them water. "Thank you ma'am" they cheered as they drank the water.

Yoshiki pov.

"Let me go" I screamed at him. But all he did was laugh even more. Where was he dragging me. I wish I didn't say that line. Soon I heard the dragging sound of something heavy the sound started getting closer. It was coming from ahead of me were I was being dragged to. "Stop your gonna get us killed." I screamed. The sound of the dragging suddenly stopped. I heard the guy gasp. He then fell loosening the grip on my hand. I stood up coming face to face with a grunting hammer wielding maniac. "Great"I said to myself. I turned and ran. "Still don't want to die" I screamed.


	7. Chapter 7 sadness

**Disclaimer : I don't own corpse party.**

Yoshiki pov.

I turned the corner. Then slipped behind the cabinet. The dragging grew louder then started fading. As soon as I couldn't hear it any more. I got out and started walking down the hallway. It was pitch black in the hallway. Suddenly I ran into something. It fell and I fell right after it. "Ow that hurt" it said. I quickly stood up at the sound of feminine in its voice. "Sorry" I said holding out my hand. "Thats ok. Anyway my name is Mitsuki. What is yours?" She said. "My name is Yoshiki." I answered. "Im sorry I don't have the time to talk he'll catch me." She said. "Hey Mitsuki there you are. Your not very entertaining." A Teen said as rounded the corner. The started backing away carefully. "NO STAY AWAY KIZAMI" she scream. Kizami apparently didn't notice me. He launched at her. His knife impaled her. Right in front of me. Frozen in fear. All I could do was was charged her die. He walked off after stabbing her to death. I wish I could of helped her but now it's to late.

I walked on towards were he came from only to be greeted bydead bodies all stabbed to death. This made me panick I was sad for them. I walked on. Remind me not to talk to him.

Naho pov.

Ito and Eiji finished drinking. We then got up and walked down the hallway. But what greeted us broke my heart. We turned down another hallway. To be greeted by other orphans lying there with there gut splattered across the ground. "Sonya" Ito scream. Running towards one of the bodies. Eiji stood there staring in horror. "No this isn't real. This can't be. Tell me its not." He scream at me. Tears streaming down his face. Ito ran around checking for a pulse on her friends. Finally she came back crying ion my shirt. Soon Eiji joined in. I pulled them closer. I carried them out of the hallway. And into the infirmary. I laid them down on the bed. And started singing.

Close your eyes and tomorrow morning

I hold your hand. So sleep darling.

And tomorrow will come.

It was short but they fell asleep fast. I grabbed some supplies and cleaned their cuts. Then rapped them up. The tears lingered on their faces. I wish they didn't have to see that. It hurt them. I laid down next to them. But stayed awake. I wonder where Yoshiki is.

Yoshiki pov.

I started to head back to the room I was in. Suddenly I heard familiar voice. "Satoshi" I call out. "Yoshiki is that you" he calls back. "Yeah it's me idiot." I answer. I hear to pairs of foot steps heading my way. Soon enough Satoshi and Yuka appear. Yuma seems happy to see me. "How did you guys get here" I yell because there still pretty far away. "Shinozaki" he yells back. That made tons of sense. "Yoshiki how did you get here?" Satoshi asked. "I came here on a rescue mission to get Kibiki sensei and Shougo his assistant." I answer. "We're you with anyone?" He asks. "Yeah with GF" I answer. "Got it" he says.


	8. Chapter 9 crazy guy

**Authors note: Guess I didn't lose interest. Sorry but I'm gonna finish this story. I kinda thought that I did bad but now I'm interested in Corpse party again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party. But I wish I did.**

Yoshiki pov.

It was great to see Satoshi again. It was almost like old times. Even seeing his little sister was cool since I hadn't seen any of them for awhile.

"So how long have you been here?" He asked. I shook my head and shrugged how was I supposed to know that. Yuka seemed a bit jump though. She couldn't hold still for 2 seconds if she had to.

"Hey Yuma why are you doing that?" I asked a little confused. She looked up as if she was a deer caught in the headlights of a car. At this point Satoshi had stopped too. Also looking at his sister.

"Onii chan!" she stated. "I need to use the restroom."

Satoshi looked at her once and then down the hallway scanning for a restroom. After a minute he looked at her again.

"Yuma can you hold it?" He asked worried about her. But she nodded with a brave look on her face. Only win her brother turned away was she sad and scared. So that is what lead us onto a wild goose chase to find the restroom. At one point she looked like she was gonna explode. I was glad she didn't though and so we continued. Finally we were able to find one only to find that all of them were locked. We gave up after trying the boys room only to have the same outcome. So we went back to that walkway.

"Yuka do you think you can climb over the fence and go in the bushesbushes?" he asked. She nodded. But grabbed his hand.

" Onii chan please stay with Yuk a just in case!" she said making an adorable face at her brother. So Satoshi reluctantly agreed and I left that hallway and went into the next building. After a few seconds there was yet another earthquake and then silence. I creamed open the door hoping she was done but to my surprise both of the Mochida siblings were gone.

I looked for them for a bit trying to figure out where they had gone. But instead of finding them. I found crazy guy from before. You know the one who stabbed that teenage girl earlier yeah him.

"Hey!" he yelled when he noticed me and I turned around slowly.

"Hi" I stated pretending to not have seen him there.

"Are you another survivor?" he asked acting very innocent.

"Yeah My names Yoshiki and I'm looking for my friends and my girlfriend!" I said acting completely clueless.

"Oh I'm Kizami and I'm looking for my classmates! Maybe we can look for them together?" he stated a smile present on his face. I nodded but I was being very cautious about him. You never know when he might go berserk again.

Naho pov.

I woke up with a start. I was curious as to who had woken me up. So I looked around and found that Ito and Eiji were holding onto my school jacket.

"Ma'am you were crying in your sleep" Eiji stated. Looking at me through worried eyes. I yawned and rubbed their heads.

"I'm sorry did I worry you?" I asked. The two of them nodded and smiled. That's when we heard a loud dragging sound.

 **Please review.**


End file.
